pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Fdfherahth
Because Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan can also use Kamui, his eye remains the only reliable counter to Obito's abilities. Although Kakashi cannot use Kamui against Obito directly,83 he can use his own access to the other dimension to negate the advantages Obito makes use of: by teleporting attacks or allies to the other dimension at the same moment that Obito's body resides there for defence, he can be attacked successfully.84 He regains the Sharingan he gave to Kakashi during the Fourth Shinobi World War, allowing him to use the eye to perform rapid, precise long-distance teleportation instead of the physical contact required with his other eye's teleportation. With effort, he can use his left Mangekyō to access other dimensional planes.85 Rinnegan Edit Obito Rinnegan Obito's Rinnegan. Obito took the Rinnegan from Nagato's body after he died and implanted it in his left eye socket.86 Although he used only one eye and was not its original owner, Obito nevertheless gained a great deal of power from it. He is capable of performing all of the Six Paths Techniques with the Rinnegan, but he is only ever seen using abilities of the Outer Path: he can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, create chakra chains to restrain targets,87 and use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead in exchange for his life. Reincarnated Jinchūriki Obito with his Six Paths of Pain. While in possession of the Rinnegan, Obito used it to create his version of the Six Paths of Pain, composed of the six reincarnated jinchūriki with their respective tailed beasts sealed back into their bodies. He controls them each with a single chakra receiver embedded into their bodies. Each jinchūriki had the same eye-pattern as him – a right Sharingan (which granted them its predictive abilities) and a left Rinnegan – allowing him to share their vision and coordinate their movements. The effort required to not only maintain this coordination but to keep the tailed beasts under his control prevents Obito from manifesting any of the Six Paths Techniques in his Six Paths of Pain.88 Intelligence Edit From Madara, Obito learned much about the world, individual people in it, and different abilities from throughout history. As such, it is difficult to surprise him in combat because he already knows tactics ninja from certain villages are likely to use, what weaknesses to take advantage of in different opponents, and how to counter most jutsu.89 On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, he calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralising it. His insight enables him to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage.90 If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. Jinchūriki Transformations Edit Main article: Jinchūriki Forms Obito Second Transformation Obito's controlled jinchūriki transformation. Obito seals the Ten-Tails into his body during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Upon becoming its jinchūriki, all of the previous damage to his body is healed and he becomes stronger, faster,32 and nearly impervious to damage.91 He initially lacks control of his mind after the sealing, causing him to literally swell with the Ten-Tails' chakra and react relentlessly to all threats until he can pull himself together.45 Once he does, Obito becomes stronger than the original Ten-Tails because he is able to focus its immeasurable power, leaving so-called God of Shinobi unable to compete with him.92 As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito can fly and create chakra arms.9394 He can produce trees through which he can fire Tailed Beast Balls, and later create and control the Ten-Tails' tree form in preparation for performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi.9596 He is unable to use Kamui's intangibility while a jinchūriki, however.97 Truth-Seeking Ball Edit As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito is able to use Truth-Seeking Balls, ten black orbs comprised of all five elemental nature transformations,91 and Yin–Yang Release. The balls are his primary weapons and generally float behind him in a halo-like formation. The black chakra is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, explosives, and various weapons, including a shakujō reminiscent of the Sage of the Six Paths'.32 He can even recreate the Sage's Sword of Nunoboko, with which Obito claims he can lay waste to the world.98 With his complete control over the Ten-Tails' power, Obito can apply Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls come in contact with.99